


Home alone ( with Dad )

by MonBu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: America and Kate are neighborhoods, Archery, Clint has a child too, Clint teachs Kate nothing, F/F, Family, I mean something, Kate loves Kitkat, Logan has a child, Logan teachs Nat how to survive, M/M, Robbery, Wade is not a very good dad, Wade teachs America how to punch people, dk why
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America được nhận nuôi .<br/>Con bé thích mùi của Peter , ngồi trên vai Wade , ăn Kitkat với Kate và đá đứa nào không tôn trọng nó .<br/>Thật sự thì Peter đã bị nó đá một lần trong lúc ngủ mớ .<br/>Đây là câu chuyện về những ông bố kì lạ , có sở thích dạy trẻ con đánh nhau và lảng tránh trách nhiệm khi họ thấy chán .<br/>Hình mẫu mấy ông bố như thế này cũng có dựa trên thực tế ấy nha .<br/>Bố tôi ấy .<br/>Đừng hỏi sao tôi có thể bẻ gãy một loạt thìa khi ức chế . Tất cả đều do gen mà ra đấy .<br/>À mà đây cũng không phải summary đâu =]]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home alone ( with Dad )

“Nhớ nhé : sữa ở để ở bàn bếp , bông cải xanh và cà-rốt luộc trong tủ lạnh , nhớ bắt con bé ăn hết . Tối nhớ nhắc nó làm bài tập Toán , đọc nốt chương năm của quyển sách trên bàn và--”

“Rồi rồi anh nhớ rồi , cưng dặn rất nhiều lần rồi mà . Đi đi không lỡ chuyến bay đó .”

“Nhưng--”

“Biết rồi mà .”

Deadpool đẩy lưng Peter và cầm giùm túi xách cho cậu đi ra cửa .

“Yên tâm đi . Anh biết cách chăm con bé mà .” hắn nói trước khi chàng trai mở cửa xe .

Peter nhìn hắn và khẽ thở dài . Cậu ôm lấy hắn , ngửi lấy mùi hương của người đàn ông trước khi hôn tạm biệt .

“Về nhanh nhé .” hắn cười , thuận tiện đưa tay nắn nắn mông chàng trai .

Peter nhéo vào hông Deadpool khiến hắn la oai oái kêu đau và né ra .

Chàng trai nhếch mép cười , mở cửa xe ngồi vào . Chiếc xe phóng đi và khuất dạng sau khúc quẹo .

Nét mặt vui vẻ của Deadpool mất đi . Chưa gì hắn đã thấy nhớ Petey-pie của mình rồi .

Một cái gì đó nắm lấy áo hắn giật giật , thu hút được sự chú ý của gã lính .

“Con nhớ papa .”

Deadpool nhìn nó và mỉm cười . Có lẽ hắn cũng không buồn lắm , hắn có con bé bên cạnh mà .

“Bố cũng nhớ cậu ấy .”

= = = = =

“Há miệng để máy bay hạ cánh nào .” người đàn ông quơ quơ cái nĩa trước mặt đứa trẻ , cố gắng dụ nó mở miệng ăn cái bông cải .

“Bông cải dở ẹc hà .” con bé nhăn nhó và đẩy tay hắn ra .

“Bố biết mà , đúng không !? Nhưng nếu con không ăn thì sẽ không đi ị được , sẽ táo bón , con sẽ béo lên không phải vì con chứa mỡ mà vì bụng con đầy phân và--”

“Đưa cho con .” con bé cau có giành lấy cái nĩa và tống cái bông cải vào miệng nhai đầy thù hận .

Deadpool nhếch miệng cười và đứng lên . Thấy chưa , kể cả khi không có Peter , hắn vẫn có thể cho con bé ăn uống một cách dễ dàng .

Deadpool mở tủ lạnh lấy hộp nước táo và rót ra một cái ly . Hắn đặt trước mặt đứa trẻ và ngồi xuống .

“Thưởng cho con vì đã nghe lời đấy .” hắn cười .

America nhìn hắn . Điều duy nhất con bé thích khi papa của nó vắng nhà chính là Deadpool luôn cho nó ăn một vài món ( khoái khẩu ) không nằm trong danh sách . Người đàn ông luôn chiều con bé hơn và dễ tính hơn mỗi khi nó vô ý nói những câu không được ngoan cho lắm , chính vì vậy con bé rất yêu hắn .

Đừng nghĩ con bé không yêu Peter . Peter đôi lúc nghiêm , đôi lúc lại rất hài hước , và quan trọng hơn cậu sẵn sàng cho con bé học mọi thứ nó muốn , yêu nó vô điều kiện và có mùi rất dễ chịu .

Nói chung America có hai ông bố tuyệt nhất thế giới . Con bé kết luận như vậy khi uống cạn cốc nước táo và nhấm nháp món bánh qui nho .

“Con có thể chơi nửa tiếng và sau đó đi học bài nha .” Deadpool vừa nói vừa rửa chén .

“Con qua chơi với Kate được không ?”

“Đừng nắm tóc bạn như lần trước nhé .” hắn dặn . Nhưng có vẻ con bé không kịp nghe thấy vì nó đã chạy vọt đi và đóng sầm cửa lại .

Deadpool đảo mắt . Con bé đôi khi , à không , thường xuyên có hành động bạo lực mặc dù nó chỉ mới bảy tuổi . Peter đã nhiều lần bị gọi lên gặp cô giáo vì con bé đấm vỡ mũi bạn nam cùng lớp , giật tóc một đứa lớp trên và thường xuyên đánh các bạn khác .

Hắn đã lo chàng trai sẽ phạt hay đánh đòn con bé thật nặng .

Nhưng không .

Cậu chỉ hỏi nó lý do nó làm vậy và phạt nó một tuần không ăn tráng miệng .

America đánh bạn vỡ mũi vì thằng nhóc đó bắt nạt một bạn nữ bằng cách lấy đi kính của con bé . America giật tóc đứa lớp trên vì con bé đó sỉ nhục bạn nó và gọi đứa đấy là đồ bóng lại cái .

America đánh bạn để bảo vệ những đứa bạn khác .

Peter hài lòng vì con bé hiểu được mình đang làm gì . Nhưng dù sao nó vẫn còn quá nhỏ , nếu cứ dung thứ cho bạo lực thì dần dà con bé sẽ cho rằng cách giải quyết vấn đề tốt nhất luôn là nắm đấm .

Deadpool nghĩ hắn đã cưới một người biết cách nuôi dạy trẻ nhất .

= = = = =

“Kate nè , bữa nào dạy tớ cách bắn cung đi .”

America ngồi đung đưa chân trên cái xích đu nhà đứa bạn và ăn chung thanh Kitkat với cô bé .

“Chi vậy ?” đứa trẻ hỏi .

“Để bảo vệ papa trước bọn kẻ xấu luôn nhìn chằm chằm vào mông của ổng .” America nói với nắm tay giơ lên đe dọa .

“ Tớ thấy Wade mới là kẻ xấu nhất cậu cần loại bỏ .”

Con bé nghĩ ngợi . Hôm trước nó thấy bố nó cố gắng cho tay vào trong quần người bố còn lại của nó . Người đàn ông cũng hay đánh vào mông chàng trai hay đột ngột đè cậu ra và hôn . Lần nào hắn cũng bị ăn đấm .

America ghi chú lại trong đầu : người đầu tiên con bé bắn sẽ là Wade .

“Kate ! Vào làm bài đi !”

Hai đứa trẻ quay đầu cùng lúc khi nghe thấy tiếng gọi . Kate đứng lên và vẫy chào bạn mình , chạy vào trong nhà . Cô bé tóc xoăn ngồi thêm một lúc và đi về nhà mình .

= = = = =

Hôm nay là ngày thứ hai Peter đi vắng .

America ngồi trong bồn tắm với Deadpool đứng sau lưng .

Người đàn ông đổ dầu gội lên đầu con bé và bắt đầu đánh bông lên .

“Tháp Eiffel nè .” hắn vuốt tóc America lên thành hình chóp nhọn . Con bé cười khành khạch khi đứng lên soi gương .

“Giờ là bạch tuộc .” Deadpool chia tóc con bé ra thành tám nhánh cong cong .

“Khủng long hai sừng tấn công !”

“Khoan !”

Deadpool lấy tay chặn đầu con bé lại và cười to khi nó cứ xoay xoay cái đầu như máy khoan .

Cả hai kết thúc việc tắm rửa cho con bé khi Deadpool ướt sũng từ đầu đến chân còn America thoải mái đi ra ngoài mở phim coi .

= = = = =

Hôm nay là ngày thứ ba Peter đi vắng .

Deadpool bị gọi lên trường vì America đấm bạn bất tỉnh .

“Chào nhóc .” hắn cười khi thấy con bé ngồi trong phòng hiệu trưởng .

“Mời anh ngồi , anh Wilson .” bà hiệu trưởng tóc muối tiêu nói và chỉ vào cái ghế cạnh con bé . “Con ra ngoài được rồi .” bà nói với America .

“Ây vậy tôi ra ngoài luôn được không ?” Deadpool đứng lên .

“Anh Wilson , mời-ngồi-xuống . Đây là lần thứ bao nhiêu rồi anh đến ngồi hai giây và bỏ chạy về vậy ?”

“Lần thứ … ba ?” hắn đếm trên ngón tay và cố nhớ thêm .

“Anh thật sự là tấm gương xấu cho America . Em ấy đã đánh bạn rất nhiều trong tháng này và tôi e em ấy sẽ bị đình chỉ học một tuần .”

“Cái đệt ?!”

“Xin hãy chú ý từ ngữ của mình , anh Wilson . Anh phải biết America là một cô bé thông minh và tốt bụng , nhưng con bé không được dạy dỗ cẩn thận , chính vì thế nó mới nông nổi và--”

Deadpool nhìn chằm chằm người phụ nữ . Không phải hắn đang chăm chú nghe , mà hoàn toàn ngược lại .

_Đờ mờ chán quá ._

{Tính nói đến bao giờ vậy chờiiiiii .}

[Chánnnnnnnnnnn quáaaa…]

_Peter , cứu …_

_Tôi sẽ tự bắn mình nếu bà ấy cứ tiếp tục thế này …_

“--nhà trường đã rất xấu hổ và phải năn nỉ giáo viên lớp con bé rất nhiều để cô ấy không bỏ việc và--” hiệu trưởng tiếp tục nói không ngừng nghỉ và đi vòng quanh phòng .

{Xem cái miệng bả nhép nhép giống cá mắc cạn chưa .}

[Ê America đang đứng ngoài cửa sổ kìa .]

“Chào !” Deadpool vẫy vẫy tay với con bé và dùng khẩu hình nói . America lập tức thụp đầu xuống khi cô hiệu trưởng quay qua nhìn . Bà trông có vẻ tức khi người đàn ông không tập trung . Trong cuộc đời người phụ nữ nghiêm nghị này , chưa một lần nào bà lại gặp phụ huynh như thế này . Hắn ta luôn kiếm cớ chạy về sớm :

\- Tôi đau bụng .

\- Mẹ của America bị tim , đang cần mổ và tôi phải ở bên cô ấy .

\- Tôi khó thở . Tôi bị viêm dạ dày . Mà khoan , có phải những người viêm dạ dày bị khó thở ? Hay họ đau bụng ? Ai quan tâm chứ . Tôi khó thở và tôi sắp chết .

Vân vân và mây mây .

Bà thừa biết những điều hắn ta nói đều là dối trá , vì America có hai người bố và người còn lại hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh , yêu đời . Và cả người đàn ông cao to này cũng vậy , hắn hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh . Ít nhất là về mặt thể chất .

Tuy bà cũng biết rõ sau mỗi buổi gặp , Deadpool luôn nói chuyện với con bé – có một lần bà tình cờ bắt gặp , nhưng America vẫn tái phạm . Tất nhiên là vì sau khi nói rất nhiều thì người đàn ông luôn chốt một câu : Hãy cứ làm những gì con cho là đúng . Và bởi vì những gì con bé suy nghĩ đều đúng , America vẫn tái phạm . Con bé tốt bụng , nhưng nó không biết cách để thực hiện những điều đúng đắn theo cách nào hay hơn là knock-out bạn mình .

Người phụ nữ đang định mở miệng quở trách thì một tiếng gõ ngoài cửa vang lên .

“Mời vào .”

Cánh cửa mở ra và Deadpool cười ngoác tận mang tai .

= = = = =

“Con bé America đánh Natasha bất tỉnh ?” Logan hỏi sau khi ngồi yên vị cạnh Deadpool .

“Nghe nói đứa nào đó đã cả gan khiêu chiến America , không ngờ lại là Nat .”

“Con bé cho đó là một hình thức luyện tập sức khỏe .” người đàn ông nhún vai .

“Đi làm chầu bia đi ! Tôi bao .” Deadpool quàng tay qua vai Logan . Anh chàng vẫn giữ vẻ mặt hằm hằm nhưng không hất tay hắn ra .

“Anh Wilson , tôi gọi phụ huynh của em Natasha Romanoff đến để anh xin lỗi và--”

“Còn hai đứa trẻ ? Tôi không muốn dẫn chúng đến quán bia đâu .” Logan nói mặc cho cô hiệu trưởng cau có vì bị cắt ngang .

“Anh Logan , tôi nghĩ--”

“Cứ nhờ Clint trông giùm đi . Lâu rồi mới gặp ta phải uống thật đã ha !”

Nói đoạn hai người bắt đầu nói , nói và nói , bỏ quên luôn cô hiệu trưởng tội nghiệp . Người phụ nữ thở dài và để họ lại , bỏ ra ngoài .

“Phụ huynh của cái trường này , thật không thể tin được .” bà xoa xoa sống mũi .

= = = = =

Hôm nay là ngày thứ tư Peter đi vắng .

America vẫn đánh bạn .

Nhưng ít ra nó đã biết cách kiềm chế sức mạnh .

Thật ra chủ yếu là do nó bằng một cách nào đó đã trở thành trùm ở trường , vì thế số lượng bọn bắt nạt giảm hẳn .

Nó cũng có thêm đứa bạn mới là Nat – cô bé tóc đỏ người Nga . Nó thấy Nat đáng yêu . Có lẽ nó sẽ cưới Nat , hoặc cưới Kate nếu con bé vẫn tiếp tục chia sẻ món Kitkat với nó .

Nat đánh nhau rất giỏi , con bé lại còn thông minh nữa . Thi thoảng sau khi “luyện tập sức khỏe” và lên phòng hiệu trưởng ngồi , ba đứa ra thư viện học bài . Bài tập không nhiều , nhưng cả Kate và America đều thích nghe Nat giảng bài . Nat học hơn chúng một lớp , nhưng có vẻ cô bé không xem chúng như mấy đứa em , không hề coi thường chúng như bọn lớp trên vẫn thường hay làm .

America cho rằng trường Tiểu học đôi khi cũng không tệ lắm .

= = = = =

Hôm nay là ngày thứ năm Peter đi vắng và chiều nay chàng trai sẽ về .

Nhưng America lại mất tích .

Cả Natasha và Kate cũng vậy .

Bọn trẻ để lại mấy tờ giấy nhắn vẽ bằng sáp màu ghi “Con đi thám hiểm” và vác balô đi .

“Peter sẽ giết tôi .” Deadpool bó gối ngồi trong góc nhà lầm bầm .

“Thật may vì tôi không kết hôn .” Clint nói với Logan đang nằm dài trên sofa .

Người đàn ông chỉ nhếch miệng cười và tiếp tục uống bia . Anh không lo . Dù sao cũng chẳng ai đụng được đến con bé tóc đỏ nhà anh . Ngoại trừ America .

Mà căn bản là cả ba đứa trẻ đều có khả năng làm cho người ta sợ chết khiếp , nên chẳng cần lo làm gì . Nat giỏi ở khoản đánh đấm và chiến thuật , trong khi America có cú đấm một hit chết luôn . Chưa kể tới tài thiện xạ của con bé Kate , và Clint bảo nó đã mang theo bộ cung của anh .

“Làm sao giờ , làm sao tìm con bé giờ ! America bé nhỏ của tôi hụ hụ hụ !” Deadpool nắm lấy cổ áo Clint và khóc lóc . Người đàn ông cố gắng đẩy cái mặt tùm lum nước mũi của hắn ra và gọi Logan kêu cứu .

Logan thở dài .

“Nat có để lại mật thư bảo chúng đi đến nhà Steve và Tony chơi .”

“Nhà họ cách đây xa lắm mà !” Clint giật mình . Thôi được rồi , anh cũng bắt đầu lo rồi đấy …

Logan thản nhiên uống thêm ngụm bia nữa .

“Không sao đâu , bọn trẻ sẽ--”

TV bỗng hiện lên biểu tượng bản tin nóng với cô phóng viên xinh xắn .

**_Sau đây là tin nóng trong ngày : Một nhóm cướp đã khống chế cửa hàng bách hóa Bee và bắt giữ khách hàng trong đấy làm con tin . Đáng chú ý hơn trong đó có ba đứa trẻ …_ **

Và máy quay bắt đầu lia đến chỗ ba đứa trẻ đang cười hớn hở vẫy tay về phía ống kính từ trong cửa hàng .

…

“Chết tiệt .” cả ba người đàn ông cùng nói .

Đó là con gái họ .

= = = = =

“Chú ơi cháu muốn mua cái này .” America nói và đưa lọ khoai tây lát cho một trong những tên cướp .

Tên cướp nhìn con bé , hãy tạm gọi hắn là Đỏ vì hắn có tóc màu hung đỏ . Đỏ nhìn đứa trẻ và cau mày , “Cút về chỗ đi .” hắn chĩa súng về phía đám con tin bị gom lại một góc .

“Nhưng cháu muốn ăn cái này .” nó nói và lại giơ cái lọ lên .

“Cầm nó và cút về chỗ mày đi , phiền phức thật .” hắn lấy tay đẩy vai con bé .

Trái với lời cô hiệu trưởng nói , America thật sự là một cô bé được dạy dỗ cẩn thận . Peter luôn dạy nó rằng nếu con muốn cái gì , con phải trả tiền cho cái đó . Ăn cắp là một thói xấu . Deadpool nói con có thể đá vào bi đứa nào không bán cho con thứ con muốn , nhưng nhất định vẫn phải trả tiền . Sau đó hắn bị Peter bát đầu , nhưng nói chung con bé vẫn học được bài học cần thiết .

“Tiền này chú này .” nó nói và giật giật áo tên Đỏ .

Tên này đang căng thẳng vì bên ngoài cảnh sát đã bao vây kín hết lối ra vào , đã thế giờ còn bị con bé đầu xoăn này làm phiền . Hắn cáu lên và quát , “Tao nói cút về chỗ đi , không tao bắn thủng sọ mày giờ con nhãi !”

“Gì vậy ?” một tên đồng bọn bị tiếng la của Đỏ thu hút . “Con bé kia sao không về chỗ đi ?”

“Nó cứ lộn xộn đây này !”

Tên kia , ta hãy gọi là Đen , tiến về phía America và đột ngột nắm lấy tóc con bé . America là một đứa ương ngạnh và rất mạnh , nhưng trong đời nó chưa từng bị đối xử như thế này . Con bé quá ngạc nhiên đến mức nó khóc thét lên và dãy dụa .

Kate ngồi yên lặng trong đám con tin nãy giờ , nhâm nhi cây Kitkat nó mua được trước lúc bị bắt giữ . Cô bé bỗng nghe thấy tiếng bạn mình và nhìn về phía bọn cướp .

“America !” con bé kêu lên nho nhỏ và đưa tay tính lấy bộ cung của mình . Nat chặn nó lại và hơi nhỏm người dậy .

Kate nhìn vào mắt bạn mình và có chút ngạc nhiên . Nó lạnh , vô cảm , nhưng lại toát lên vẻ giận dữ đáng sợ .

Kate biết Nat sẽ xử bọn cướp và bọn chúng có thể về nhà xem hoạt hình , nhưng bây giờ chưa phải lúc . Bọn cướp vẫn còn rất cảnh giác . Hơn nữa , cho dù chúng được dạy những kĩ năng cần thiết nhưng đấy chỉ để tự vệ . Còn bọn cướp có súng .

Rốt cuộc chúng vẫn chỉ là những đứa trẻ .

Đen kéo America đi về phía nhóm con tin và ném con bé vào lòng một người phụ nữ một cách thô bạo . Hắn hừ mũi bỏ đi sau khi liếc một lượt nhóm người đang sợ hãi .

Nat và Kate lại gần con bé .

“Nín nào .” Nat nói và lau nước mắt cho America .

“Tớ có khóc đâu .” con bé nhanh chóng thu hồi vẻ mặt đau khổ và lấy ống tay áo chùi mũi . “Cơ mà đau thật á . Xin lỗi vì hay nắm tóc cậu Kate .”con bé cười .

Kate đảo mắt , “Đau thấy bà cố nội luôn chứ gì ?”

America cười . Con bé bỗng ngưng vẻ mặt ấy lại và thấp giọng .

“Bố tớ sẽ đến sớm thôi .”

Hai đứa trẻ còn lại gật đầu . Bố của chúng chắc chắn cũng vậy .

Chúng có thể nghe thấy tiếng ồn ào ngoài cửa hàng , tiếng la hét gì đó , tiếng còi cảnh sát trộn lẫn thành một tạp âm .

Tiếng cảnh sát phát ra từ loa cầm tay .

“Hãy thả con tin ra và chúng tôi sẽ không bắn .”

Tên Đỏ đi đi lại lại . Hắn trở nên hoảng sợ . Hắn túm lấy cổ áo thằng đồng bọn đứng gần , ta sẽ gọi hắn là Vàng , la lên , “Tao không muốn vào tù !”

“Mẹ mày , làm như tao muốn ấy !” tên kia hét lại .

“Hai đứa mày câm hết đi .” tên Đen bắn một phát lên trần nhà . Các con tin hoảng sợ co người lại .

Ngoại trừ ba đứa trẻ .

Nói sao nhỉ ? Có lẽ bọn chúng đã thấy phụ huynh của mình làm những điều đáng sợ hơn vậy cơ .

Cảnh sát nghe thấy tiếng súng . Những người dân vây quanh khu vực ồ lên , có người che miệng lo lắng .

“Đó chỉ là phát bắn cảnh báo thôi . Bọn mày không đáp ứng điều kiện của tao , phát tiếp theo sẽ nhắm vào đầu một đứa nào đấy .” tên Đen hét ra ngoài .

Hắn quay trở lại vào trong .

“Mày , ra đây .” lúc nãy tên Đen thấy được biểu cảm của ba đứa trẻ và hắn chỉ vào Nat . Cô bé vẫn ngồi im không nhúc nhích .

Tên kia hùng hổ xông tới . Hắn đứng trước mặt bọn trẻ , nhìn xuống đầy đe dọa .

“Bọn mày khinh tao phải không ? Nãy đến giờ ba đứa mày , tao để ý rồi . Bọn mày không tỏ ra sợ hãi gì hết . Bọn màu bị não à ? Hay là lũ trẻ trâu nghĩ mình hay ho lắm ? Vì ba đứa mày là trẻ con nên tao không trói bọn mày vào thôi , biết điều đi .”

“Cháu khuyên chú nên thả bọn cháu ra .” Nat nói , đôi mắt xanh nhìn thẳng vào tên cướp .

Tên Đen sôi máu . Hắn giơ tay tát con bé .

“Đừng có ở đó khuyên bảo tao ! Đời tao thành ra như thế này cũng đều do những lời khuyên bảo chó chết đó ! Lũ ngoài cuộc chúng mày biết gì chứ !”

America nghiến răng . Con bé lao ra đỡ cú đá nhắm vào bụng Nat và bị hắn đá trúng . Nó nghĩ nó gãy mất tay trái rồi .

Kate xanh mặt ôm lấy cô bạn đang nằm dưới đất . America không khóc , nhưng con bé biết bạn mình đang chịu đựng .

“Mày làm gì vậy , nó chỉ là một đứa trẻ !!!” những con tin la lên phản đối . Họ bị cột tay ra sau và chân buộc vào những giá hàng , nên hoàn toàn không di chuyển được . Nếu họ cố gắng , những giá hàng sẽ đổ ập xuống bọn trẻ .

Tên Đen điên tiết , hắn dí súng vào đầu Kate . Con bé trợn mắt lên khi nòng súng lạnh ngắt áp bên thái dương mình .

“Bọn mày còn la ó , tao bắn nó .” hắn nói đơn giản . Mạch máu trên tay hắn nổi lên , mắt hắn đỏ vằn .

Những con tin im bặt . Có người khóc nấc nhưng vẫn cố kìm lại trong cổ họng .

Tên Đen cười đểu .

Ngay lúc hắn hạ súng xuống vì nghĩ mình đã làm chủ lại tình hình , hắn cảm nhận được thứ gì đó ướt ướt chảy từ bụng mình .

Là máu .

Tay hắn run run sờ vào nơi máu đang chảy ra . Tại sao hắn không cảm nhận được gì hết ?!

Tên cướp gục xuống như cây đổ .

Những tiếng máu bắn ra vang lên đâu đó . Áp suất trong cơ thể con người khiến tiếng máu bắn ra nghe như thể những túi nước bị bể , nhớp nháp và nhầy nhụa .

Qua những hình ảnh mờ mờ , America thấy được đó là bố nó . Cây katana yêu thích của hắn rút ra nhanh gọn , máu phụt thành tia . Không chơi đùa , không một câu chào vui vẻ như thường lệ . Một Deadpool trong thường phục , cầm katana một nhát kết liễu mạng đối tượng .

Nó thấy cả bác Logan gương mặt giận dữ xuyên tay qua một tên , và chú Clint xử gục hai tên một lúc .

Nat nhếch miệng khi thấy Logan chạy đến . Má nó vẫn còn bỏng rát vì cái tát lúc nãy . Thì ra cái lần Logan tát nó vì con bé nói hỗn là nương tay rất nhiều rồi .

Kate giúp Clint cởi trói cho các con tin . Con bé giữ bình tĩnh rất tốt .

Nó nhìn những xác chết và biết rằng những ông bố đang rất sôi máu . Tuy nhiên có lẽ lát nữa họ sẽ phải lẻn đi trước khi cảnh sát vào . Con bé thở dài .

Deadpool bế America bé nhỏ của hắn lên và gục mặt vào ngực con bé .

“Bố xin lỗi , bố tới quá trễ .” hắn thì thầm .

America thấy buồn ngủ . Nó nhớ mùi hương này . Không dễ chịu như mùi của Peter , nhưng lại có gì đó luôn khiến nó an tâm . Là mùi mồ hôi , mùi nấu nướng , mùi cỏ , mùi xà phòng trộn lẫn vào nhau . Đó là một trong những thứ khiến nó yêu ông bố của mình .

Cánh tay nó đau nhức , nhưng nó vẫn kịp quàng cánh tay còn lại qua cổ bố mình .

= = = = =

Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên America không gây sự ở trường . Không phải vì nó nhận ra đánh bạn là không tốt . Đơn giản là nó bị gãy tay .

Peter đã mắng Deadpool rất nhiều , nhưng cuối cùng lại ôm hắn khẽ thở dài khi thấy quầng thâm dưới mắt người đàn ông . Hắn đã túc trực 24/7 bên cạnh đứa trẻ , giúp nó mọi việc và ngồi nhìn nó ngủ .

Peter nghe bảo Nat vẫn ổn , con bé đã có thể chạy nhảy và chơi vật với Logan .

Kate là hàng xóm của America , nên ngày nào con bé cũng qua thăm bạn .

America nói nó thích Kate và sau này sẽ cưới cô bé làm vợ . Peter cho rằng con bé vẫn chưa nhận thức được điều mình nói .

Sự thật lại ngược lại , nhưng đó là sẽ là một câu chuyện khác .

Giờ Peter quyết định sẽ không bao giờ để hai bố con ở nhà một mình nữa . Cậu sẽ nhờ Bác May qua trông họ mỗi khi có việc bận .

Thật luôn Deadpool , anh vẫn còn phải học hỏi nhiều để trở thành ông bố tốt đấy .


End file.
